Simbiosis
by Yule Hain
Summary: “Simbiosis: Relación estrecha entre individuos en la cual se benefician sin ningún tipo de perjuicio, o por el contrario, resulta peligrosa para ambos.”


**S**herlock Holmes **no** me pertenece, hecho sin fines de lucro.

Fic basado en la trama argumental de la película, con algunos guiños de los libros.

* * *

**Simbiosis**

**V**estido deslumbrante, cabello arreglado, ojos imposiblemente más encantadores, porte elegante y facciones delicadamente bellas.

Mary camina hacia el altar, sonriente, a paso acompasado, siguiendo la marcha nupcial que llena cada rincón de la iglesia. Su mirada se encuentra anclada en el hombre que la espera para desposarla; John indudablemente se había esmerado en su apariencia, Mary podría decir honestamente que nunca había visto tanto garbo, exquisitamente destilado, en el que pronto sería su marido.

Un recatado murmullo se extiende entre los presentes, familiares de Mary, amigos de Mary, antiguos estudiantes de Mary, que no pueden evitar comentar lo bella que luce para la ocasión.

"Sin duda, una de las parejas mas adorables de Londres." Alcanza a escuchar decir Watson entre el murmullo, interiormente cuestionando la calidad de veracidad que eso podría tener.

Abundan las cabelleras rubias en los bancos donde los invitados se encuentran, señal inequívoca de la dominante presencia Morstan. John no se molesta en buscar algún rostro perteneciente a su familia, sabe que no lo encontrará. El pensamiento consolador de hallar una cara amiga entre la gente ni siquiera se desliza por su mente.

Se encuentra literalmente solo ante el inicio de su nueva vida.

No alcanza a compadecerse de sí mismo, su futura esposa se aproxima; sonríe cuando ella finalmente llega a su lado, toma su mano –pequeña, suave- y ambos enfrentan al sacerdote.

La ceremonia inicia en un silencio solemne, irrumpido solo por la voz gastada del hombre de fe pronunciando las palabras que unen las vidas del Doctor Watson y la Señorita Morstan, hasta que la muerte se las lleve.

Puede ser efecto de la agitación propia de los preparativos previos a un matrimonio, o simple dificultad de concentración, pero Watson se pierde entre el arrullo monótono, grave, y su mente comienza a delirar suavemente entre detalles del altar, recuerdos de guerra y pensamientos que se cuelan impertinentes, palabras que hace instantes había cruzado con su, tal vez, único amigo. Esa conversación escoce incesante, y sublima el siniestro sentimiento de que en este momento podría estar cometiendo un error insalvable.

-"No le diré lo que debe hacer"- Le había dicho Holmes hace tan solo una hora atrás, con evidentes signos de estar bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia ilícita cualquiera. Ambos estaban sentados en un bar cuya clientela parecía tan decadente como el mismo cantinero.

- No quiero que lo haga, ya lo tengo decidido – respondió Watson, acomodando su sombrero sin necesidad.

Holmes lo miró, pupilas dilatadas y manos juntas, evidentemente preparándose para decir algo.

- Watson…- inspiró profundo, el olor a polvo, humedad y trapos sucios llenó sus pulmones, siendo eclipsados todos ellos por el exquisito aroma que John despedía, algo impresionantemente inexplicable, misterioso y digno de hacerse estudio, causaba un extraño y leve efecto soporífero en Holmes.

No estaba seguro de qué iba a decirle. ¿Para que lo había citado a ese bar? Ni siquiera lo recordaba, su cabeza se sentía liviana, su visión desenfocaba, muy probablemente esta vez la dosis había sido considerable.

¿Por qué Watson había aceptado venir? Múltiples opciones se desplegaban en su mente, cada una con su propio razonamiento, impecables y avasalladoras, casi como si la situación no representara más que un caso para el detective.

Faltaba aproximadamente una hora para que su amigo desposara a Mary, y sin embargo, estaba aquí, frente a él, sentado en la que perfectamente podrías ser la peor cantina de Inglaterra.

- Llegaré tarde – dijo Watson, después de esperar las palabras de Holmes en vano. Supo que nada saldría de sus labios, no lo demostraba abiertamente, pero el arrepentimiento junto a la duda habían domado, tal vez por única oportunidad en la vida, a Sherlock.

- Si, llegarás tarde. – respondió él sin parecer muy consiente.

Watson miró una vez más a su amigo antes de acabar con el licor de su vaso y pararse pesadamente. Salió de la taberna para ser golpeado por la gélida brisa que recorría las calles, caminó por la acera y en medio de ella se detuvo, inquieto ante su pensamiento. Ese había sido el peor adiós que podría haber imaginado.

- ¿…erte los separe?- Un súbito silencio lo trajo de golpe al presente, Watson se encuentra frente a Mary, quien tiene en su rostro la expresión de estar esperando algo. Pestañea un par de veces, perdido en el momento, discretamente mira al sacerdote y a los invitados, definitivamente esperan a que él diga algo.

- Ah – titubea por un momento, y arriesgándose a equivocar en la ocasión, pronuncia vacilante – Sí, acepto.-

Por la sonrisa extraordinaria de Mary, deduce que ha acertado, suspira aliviado y procura concentrarse en su matrimonio, era increíble que estuviera pensando en Holmes y su comportamiento infantil durante su propia boda.

La ceremonia continua, la pierna de Watson se reciente al mantener la postura permanentemente, siente la incomodidad del traje (una talla más pequeño que la suya) y cada vez le cuesta mas trabajo mantener su mente anudada en la situación.

Cuando el sacerdote finaliza, John sonríe y mira a Mary de esa forma en que solo él sabe, se acerca a ella y la besa suavemente. Escucha a la gente aplaudir y algunos sollozos de emoción, y se siente extraño, de alguna forma el hecho de estar besando a "Mary Watson" lo hacía distinto.

Ambos se miran, Mary siente su cuerpo flotar en un mar de felicidad, aún le parece estar viviendo un sueño, una fantasía, su padre solía decir que "las cosas demasiado buenas solo pueden terminar de dos formas: despertando del sueño, o con una desilusión tremenda", ahora le demostraría que pueden terminar en un felices por siempre.

Caminan de la mano hacia las puertas de la iglesia entre el gentío de cabelleras rubias, felicitaciones llueven sobre ellos, y la algarabía los desorienta un poco. Cuando salen de la iglesia se encuentran con el Londres lúgubre e iluminado precariamente con farolas que esperaban, la noche había caído pero no con ello su felicidad. La multitud rodea la carroza que han arrendado para llevarlos; se despiden de todos, repitiendo innumerables veces las mismas palabras de agradecimiento por haber asistido.

- Permítame ayudarle, _señora_.- el cochero abre la puerta y extiende su mano para ayudar a Mary. Watson agradece al hombre y sube tras su mujer.

La carroza se abre paso entre la efusiva despedida, y cuando los novios se encuentran al fin solos, suspiran y ríen sin poder evitarlo.

- Dios, creí que jamás podríamos salir de allí.- dijo Mary sacándose los guantes de seda blanca. – No puedes imaginar las ganas que tengo de sacarme este vestido, es increíblemente incómodo.-

Watson ríe, ignorando completamente la intención oculta en la frase de ella.

– Te comprendo, querida, y no llevaré un vestido incómodo, pero mi pierna me está matando.-

Mary lo mira preocupada, sin darle importancia al total despiste de su marido, ya se imaginaba que la vieja herida de guerra le causaría molestias.- Cuando lleguemos a nuestro hogar atenderemos eso bien. Te preparare agua caliente y te recostarás con la pierna en alto.-

Watson asiente, su estómago se tensa al escuchar a Mary, la idea de vivir en Cavendish Place le parecía excelente, era un buen lugar para iniciar una nueva vida y formar una familia, pero otorgarle el título de Hogar era algo que aún no consolidaba, para él, el piso 221 B ostentaría ese nombre por algún tiempo mas.

Continuaron el camino comentando algunos incidentes de la boda, como el retraso del sacerdote, y la ausencia del hermano de Mary en la ceremonia, quien se ponía por completo a ella.

Después de traquetear media hora sobre los gastados adoquines de la capital inglesa, la carroza se detiene frente a una casa algo pequeña de dos pisos, luce antigua aunque acogedora, y probablemente necesitaría algunas pequeñas reparaciones para ser digna de albergar a la familia que Mary y John planeaban tener.

Watson se siente inquieto, no está seguro del porqué, podrían ser nervios, o ansias, o simplemente una molestia estomacal, pero definitivamente es algo, juguetea con las llaves de su nueva casa tratando de disipar sus pensamientos.

El cochero abre la puerta y ofrece su mano a Mary, John baja tras ella y se detiene un momento para hablarle al cochero.- Muchas gracias señor, tal vez vuelva necesitar de sus servicios en otra ocasión.-

- Espero que así sea, Watson.-

Mary observa su nuevo hogar con ilusión, definitivamente se iba a entretener decorando los cuartos y cuidando del jardín que planeaba tener, y cocinaría las recetas más suculentas que aguardarían a su esposo cuando llegara de su trabajo. Entre sus ensoñaciones siente a John acercarse a ella junto al tintineo de las llaves.

- Mary, tengo que arreglar la paga del chofer, ¿Por qué no entras mientras resolvemos todo?-

Ella lo mira extrañada, podría jurar que el dinero del cochero fue cancelado junto al arriendo de la carroza. De todas formas habían acordado que las finanzas serían algo de lo que Watson se ocuparía.

- Bien, pero no demores, cariño.- y cogiendo las llaves que John le entrega, ingresa a la casa, emocionada y con una sonrisa surcando sus labios.

Watson suspira luego de ver cerrarse la puerta, de todas las estupideces que Sherlock Holmes es capaz de hacer, esta es la gran ganadora. Se dirige de vuelta a la carroza, donde el cochero se encuentra acariciando el cuello de uno de los dos caballos.

- Es una bellísima noche, ¿No cree?- comenta mientras palmea con gentileza al animal.

Watson llega a su lado con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué hace aquí, Holmes?-

El hombre voltea y se quita el ancho sombrero, descubriendo el rostro de Sherlock Holmes disimulado bajo una barba rojiza.

- ¿No es evidente? Conduzco su carroza, querido amigo.- dice naturalmente, sin perder el tinte de alegría sardónica en su voz.

- Holmes… No llevo si quiera un día como esposo de Mary, y usted ya me obliga a ocultarle secretos. Entienda que la amo, y no deseo esconderle nada, _necesito _confiar plenamente en ella.-

Si John le hubiera dicho a eso a una pared, habría tenido el mismo resultado. Suspira ante la nula respuesta de su amigo y por el rabillo del ojo alcanza a ver la luz dorada que se derrama por la ventana de su casa, debe volver pronto si no quiere que Mary salga en su búsqueda.

- Escuche, mi esposa está esperándome, así es que por favor dígame lo que tenga que decir rápidamente.-

Holmes mira al cielo, la permanente capa de contaminación que cubre a Londres aún permite vislumbrar las estrellas, suspira con gesto cansino.

- ¿Qué quiere que le diga, Watson?- murmura sin mirar a su amigo.

Watson suelta los brazos que tenía cruzados sobre su pecho, comprendiendo cuan importante podría ser la respuesta, aquella pregunta era un comienzo o un fin. Tras esas palabras se encuentra toda una vida junto al detective, aventuras, discusiones, sentimientos confusos que prefiere fingir inexistentes ante todo, aquello que Holmes representaba, algo demasiado grande para ser ignorado, a la vez que increíblemente problemático como para tener entre cuatro paredes y convivir con ello.

- Yo… Por Dios.- Watson no puede, observa como Holmes baja la vista hasta encontrarse con sus ojos, llenos de años, casos, asombrosa inteligencia; pero más importante que todo y nada, reflejan esperanza que jamás será expresada, ansias de escuchar las palabras que traerían a John de vuelta a Baker Street, deseos de un nuevo caso que enredara sus caminos como antes.

- Holmes.- suspira John – Una vida me espera. Y quiero seguirla.-

- ¿No lo duda, amigo?- Último intento, Holmes sabe que es inútil, pero en este momento se está dejando llevar por algo que nunca creyó capaz de dominarle: sus propios sentimientos.

- ¿Qué si lo dudo? – sonríe, rindiéndose ante ese hombre - No sé por que lo pregunta, sabe que sí lo hago, y probablemente seguiré dudando por mucho tiempo mas, pero debo hacer esto, Holmes, es lo correcto; un hombre debe encontrar a una mujer, amarla, casarse con ella y formar una familia. Sé que esto escapa a su realidad, y no le recrimino, por alguna razón extraña lo normal no se aplica a usted. Pero sí a mí.-

Holmes sonríe, se acerca a Watson tanto como la intimidad entre ellos lo permite, lleva sus manos hasta la bufanda que ha utilizado para disfrazarse y la desanuda.

- Intento comprenderlo, querido amigo, pero por mas que lo pienso su decisión me parece un error. Creo que se dará cuenta, ya sea tarde o temprano, de que la normalidad tampoco se aplica a usted, y cuando eso ocurra, la amable señora Hudson le abrirá las puertas.-

Toma la bufanda y la coloca alrededor del cuello de John. – La mitad de mi ropero se compone de su ropa, espero que no la necesite toda de vuelta.-

Watson inclina la cabeza hacia el lado, esa bufanda había sido vista por el hace mas o menos dos años, y ahora se encuentra impregnada en los aromas que Holmes siempre lleva sobre sí.

Probablemente Holmes tenga razón, Watson lo sabe. Aún así, esto es algo que necesita vivir para evitar cometer una locura, alejarse de Sherlock puede ser la decisión que lo libre del pecado y le demuestre que nada malo ocurre consigo.

La voz casi quebrada de su amigo lo enternece.

- No dejaré Baker Street. Estaré allí.-

John sonríe, eso es algo que no necesita saber.

- No volveré, Holmes, espero que lo entienda. Ahora este es mi _hogar_. –

- Nunca se le dio bien mentir, mi querido Watson. –

Y ese era el hombre, exactamente así, Sherlock Holmes, aquél que sin decir palabra alguna era capaz de convencerlo de poner en riesgo su vida a cambio de nada, el mismo que utilizaba a Gladstone en sus experimentos sin siquiera consultarle, que lo exasperaba con su comportamiento excéntrico y se drogaba frente a sus ojos haciendo caso omiso a sus advertencias. El que le daba pasión a su vida de maneras inciertas, peligrosas e insanas, y hacía admirarlo en silencio.

- Me voy, Holmes, Mary me espera.-

- Que tenga buenas noches, Watson.-

Se miraron intensamente, sus ojos gimiendo las miles de cosas que querían decirse, pero que ninguno pronunciaría.

No más insanas locuras, ni disparar un arma, ni golpear o ser golpeado por hombres que intentan asesinarlo, nada de escuchar deducciones increíbles, ni maravillarse con ellas. El nuevo plan no da cabida a esas cosas, abrir una consulta, atender pacientes enfermos y volver a casa temprano. Ese es el futuro que le espera, el que eligió.

Holmes se enfrenta por primera vez a la pérdida de un amigo, o tal vez más que eso; de todas formas es la peor experiencia que ha vivido, y espera jamás volver a repetirla.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Watson inclina levemente su sombrero, gira sobre sus talones y se encamina rumbo a casa sin mirar atrás; no podría.

Holmes suspira, aún de pié en el lugar en que John lo ha dejado. A su memoria acude repentinamente un libro que hace un tiempo había leído, y en el cual una definición llamó su atención; no por representar la interacción magnífica entre las especies animales, sino por ser también aplicable al ser humano.

"_**S**__imbiosis: Relación estrecha entre individuos en la cual se benefician sin ningún tipo de perjuicio, o por el contrario, resulta peligrosa para ambos.__**"**_

Sonríe al rememorarla, ahora comprende hasta que punto su relación con Watson lo había trastocado, y sin querer aceptar del todo la idea, se da cuenta de que la separación de sus vidas es lo que necesitan para seguir cuerdos. Aunque eso significara dejar ir a la única persona que incondicionalmente le había acompañado en ese camino turbio y desgastado que era su existencia.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Gracias por leer! y si comentas, lo agradeceré con el corazón ^^

**Yule  
**


End file.
